User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December —— Chat issues in 2011/2012 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2012: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spamming, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 image Please add an image for Season 3 in the Songs category. Season 3 has already been released but the image is still No Screenshot 2.png. I'd change it myself, but the page has been locked so only Admins can edit it. —Michael.F 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, can you please update and delete Category talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 14:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The picture for the Season 3 opening song has been updated and that talk page has been deleted. I've got the Blogs help page open so I can work on that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do. The image on the Blogs help page uses the Monaco skin so new users may get confused. It also doesn't include the rules from Topher208's "A Blog New World". 07:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) NEW PHINEAS AND FERB WIKI IN SPANISH! Hi! I'm from Spain and I LOVE Phineas and Ferb show so I'm doing a Phineas and Ferb Wiki about the Spanish version, cause the other Spanish Wikia is really about Latin American version (character names, episodes, etc.) So, the Wiki that I'm doing (with friends, like TurenMaster) is only from and for Spain. Here is the link: http://es.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Inicio (actually it's in construction...) I hope you like my idea. Thanks! P.S: Sorry for my little English, but now I'm learning :$ Phineasferbspain 10:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. Many times, people who learn English as a second (or third, or fourth...) language often do better than some of the people where it's supposed to be their first language. : It's been a while since I looked through what the episodes were called in other countries, but it makes sense that what you see in Spain can be different than what is seen in Latin America. I will try to put information about your wiki in one of our newsletters. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) POV for Songs I have read in the manual of style that only some songs should be in the RW POV. Which songs should be in the IU POV and which songs should be in the RW POV? For the IN songs, how shall I enter information regarding their inclusion in soundtracks and other RW information? — You don't get it. This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon. 07:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About Since you, SuperFlash101, and Topher208, were here since 2008 and know a lot about this wiki's history, I was wondering if you could contribute here. It was meant to expand the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About page. I was going to edit the About page itself, but I realized my knowledge wasn't enough and new users could get confused if I edited the About page continuously so I used a sandbox instead, using Bulbapedia's page for a head start. Thanks for reading this message. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 08:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Extra Customization Options for User Pages Hello again RRabbit42, hope you find some rest and peace during these holidays, as classes have momentarily ended. I was exploring Call of Duty wiki (one of the games I play once in a while) and saw that their users enjoyed some benefits we didn't have here. I was checking this user page (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:KATANAGOD) and saw that the user had a YouTube Player template for music and some html coding I really don't know for the background. Can these be implemented here or there's some law that forbids it? Please message me and tell me if you could implement more options or not for user pages, thanks! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 03:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki request probably I wasn't clear enough on my last message, it was kinda confusing and I didn't know enough about it, but this should be clear and there's links to the codes. I was seeing this user profile in another wiki and they had a "YouTube Player" which enables users to have songs in their userpages with little effort and hassle. Here's the Mediawiki from said wiki (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AMP) which makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MPC) which in turn makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AYoutubePlayer) Can you request Wikia to give you permission to have .mp3 MediaWiki? By having extra customization options users will be stimulated to edit more and retention would increase as well, plus everybody could have their favorite PnF songs. Either I request upload mp3 file or create MP mediawiki. Write back to give your opinion, thanks and Merry Christmas!!! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 04:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Point of View Hi Roger Rabbit, is Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Point of view a policy, isn't it? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking it was a guideline, but it probably would work better as a policy. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts I saw in the newsletter how you made a request for more transcript writers. I think I can help out with that. My fanon episodes about Ben 10 and Phineas and Ferb are written in a similar format, although I'll stick to the preferred format for this wiki. ---****--- Roads 17:01,1/3/2012 Thanks for mentioning the transcripts in the newsletter. I think it wouldn't hurt to go through the existing transcripts and add when the scenes change (For example: Scene switches to (insert place)) so there won't be any confusion when people read a transcript. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Emoticon Hey, made a quick emotion for the chat File:Ferb emotion.png, if you could add it in and get it working I could make some more. Olithe1st 18:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Xiao Qiao wants to let you know you are now the Russian Phineas and Ferb wiki admin. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : I know I'm not a part of this, but unless it's the right russian P&F wiki, I looked here and it says he's blocked: RRabbit42] —Flying to a small planet meet a little green man and move big heavy things with your MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND! 03:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: That was a retalatory block placed by one of the first vandals on this wiki. He tried creating his own P&F Wiki to get back at being blocked here. I forgot that wiki was still around. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I wonder what he wants? Other than to vandalise this Wiki. Grubbbles 04:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : That's long since been settled. We don't need to bring it up any more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian Wiki, Twitter, Feed News Hello RRabbit42, You are now an admin of the new Russian Wiki and being blocked on inactive Russian Wiki by a stupid reason. I'm going to merge 2 Russian Wiki into 1 bigger Russian Wiki, then you will be free. Then you can share pages and photos. I will do the language links and community connect. Please wait for 15 days. Please you change back orange theme color, Twitter box, remember, it is not X-mas anymore. I want you to know http://news.google.com/news? pz=1&cf=all&ned=us&hl=en&q=phineas+and+ferb&cf=all&output=rss That doesn't work anymore, w:User:Dopp, a Wikia Staff told me that you need to go to do this #Go to http://feedburner.com (a Google's project) #Enter your RSS feed, and let it give you a new URL for it. #Put the new feedburner URL into the tags. That should work better. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 09:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : Topher set up our RSS feed, so I will have to check what parameters he used. I also just tried to change the colors, but it doesn't appear to have worked, so I will have to dig back through my edits to see if it's a different page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian issue I have finished the Russian Wiki issue, merge + language link = Done. We welcome a new sister, also the stupid block on you has been over, and you can help technical things there, of course, you have sysop rights there, now feel free and say cheese :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 12:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : I will not be able to do anything with this until March due to some projects going on at my work, but it's good to know it's ready to go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The kiss article Some of the users here are thinking that we should delete the kiss because they think it's irrelevant to the series. I was to hear you opinion on this so we can make a final decision of this matter. Patrickau 26 16:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I've printed it out and the talk page so I can look at it over the next few days. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Concerning a certain current blog Even though I haven't posted my "2-cents" on a certain blog, I did read some of the messages. Would it be best to close the comments or wait a little longer do that? (I apologize in advance for bringing this up.) ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 04:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed, this might have gone far enough. [[User: MysteriousForce|'It's Some Mysterious Force!']] ([[User talk:MysteriousForce|'leave a message']]) 08:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Don't worry I deleted it, an April Fools joke that gone bad and way out of hand. Patrickau 26 09:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) We could have disabled commenting and changed the category to "Inactive blogs". That essentially hides the blog because you have to click on a second link to get to those from the "Blog posts" category. I'm going to think about it for a day or so. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Problems in spanish wiki Hmmm, there're serious problems in the spanish wiki, problems that I call: A lot of people with flags, I made the horrible mistake of think that I rule over the spanish wiki because I adopted it, then I leave the "charge" to TurenMaster, and he made almost everyone chatmod, admin, bureaucrat, etc..., I need help, the spanish wiki is in bad conditions.Phineas10 : Wow. The user rights have been changed so often that I can't figure out who got what user rights added to them and taken away from them, and when each change happened. All I can see for certain is that right now there are nine people with bureaucrat rights and six with admin rights. For having less than 500 registered users, that's way too many. In comparison, this wiki has 3600 registered users, with two bureaucrats and three admins, plus a few people with rollback rights. : In order to resolve this, you will need to get help from Wikia. Only they can remove bureaucrat rights. On the Spanish wiki, use the "Contact Wikia" link at the bottom of page. Let them know the situation: you promoted someone to bureaucrat that you thought would help the wiki, but they are abusing their bureaucrat rights, promoting friends to have extra rights, or whatever the reason is that you're having problems with them right now. : It looks like many of the policies from here are used on the Spanish wiki, especially those for electing administrators and bureaucrats. You might be able to use those to show which people (if any) received special rights improperly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) A question about Info/Text Boxes Recently I have created a wiki of my own, and I was wondering something. How do you set up templates for pages and also save text box codes for future use? I need to get the wiki going, and I want to make it fun to use. What do you recommend? Please respond at your earliest Conveinience. I watch a lot of TV. 01:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : Are you referring to our Page Creation Portal or just templates in general? Let me know which one or if it's something different so I can provide the answer you're looking for. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :: I would like to create a set up a page template, and I am having difficulty. The main issue is when I try to save an image to an infobox, instead of the image, it shows 1. I have no idea why. And whatever suggestions you may have to create an accessable wiki and make it fun, like here. Thanks for the response, and answer at your earliest convienience. I watch a lot of TV. 06:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: That usually happens when you paste in the full URL of the picture, such as http://www.website.com/image.jpg. On the wiki, you should just use the stanard file command: . If you have more questions about this, maybe we should move the discussion to that wiki so I can see the specific examples of what you're having problems with. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) we need help asap help me! i know your not chat mod, but someone named oona13 needs serious banning. someone got a screenshot of them saying just about all profanity you can thing of , spamming, and being VERY rude, no chat mod in the area. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 20:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : I was also inform about this, don't worry he/she will be block indefinite for this matter. Patrickau 26 02:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :: And so the person that decided to be stupid goes buh-bye. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: thank you!!! and if you wanna see the screenshots, go here: isabella and lego liker's talk page onece again thanks! and i think she may have found out that iall is not on chat in mornings and comes and does "her stuff" then. you can consider having a chat mod there in the mornings, and you can hire me as a chat mod if you want! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 15:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) You can apply to become a chat moderator in the Chatmod requests forum. I am investigating the accounts right now so I can present the information to Wikia. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : thank you! i made a request! i don't know if i'm allowed to voet for myself but i did... i might have done a few things wrong... if i did i'm sorry. just how long will it take to get an answer about whether or not i can? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 17:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :: There's a couple of questions you need to answer in that request. Or I can try to see if I can figure them out from your stats. I don't think we have a specific timeline on how long a nomination is supposed to run, but the idea is to give other members of the wiki a chance to weigh in. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :: ok, thank you! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 12:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) umm.. sorry if i'm being a nuisence, but do you think i'd make a good chat mod? if so yuo can support me... Forum:Chatmod requests/iloveferbmorethenyou16 thx! by the way, are we allowed to troll back to the trolls before banning them??? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 13:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : I have updated the page with your stats. A lot of times I wait to cast a vote to see if it is needed, such as a tiebreaker. I may enter a comment, though, so people have that for perspective when they cast their votes. : In general, the less you say to a troll or vandal, the better. They're looking for attention, so trolling them back would give them the attention they want. The better way of handling it is to keep it factual, such as saying, "As per our wiki's policies and guidelines, that's not allowed." If they continue, they get kicked out of chat. If it's serious enough, leave a message for an admin so a block can be applied. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Forgot to mention that I moved your vote for yourself to the first part of the page so it could be read as reasons why people should vote for you. Also, we'll probably run the vote through Saturday. That should be enough time for people to vote. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :: should i put that on the page??? i keep putting an end date and people keep deleting it!!!!! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 21:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :: well, you said it shall end on saturday, as that is today! (yes, i am writing this at midnight XD) so i would like it if you could get in to my user rights and make me a mod, i would love that, cuz there is mor esupport than opposing! thx! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 04:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandal on Adysons page This person, Wiki Contributor 68.144.160.210, keeps on messing with Adysons page and Someguy116 and I, Numbuh26, keep changing it back and they go in and redo the stuff they did before we revert it.QuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 09:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Question about voting Is it okay for a person who's asking for a request to vote for him/herself? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 03:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : It doesn't seem to be expressly forbidden. I think we kind of assumed that a person would be in favor of their own nomination. I just moved that vote up to the stats area because there is a place to say why you should get the rights and that vote was worded that way. : I just noticed a few errors in the form, so I'll fix those and add in that use the "add relevant info here" spot to list why people should vote for you. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Comments I reccomend that you guys add comments to this wiki. It gives users a way to express themselves freely what the pages. It is the admins job to make sure the commenst are kept clean, neat, and appropriate. If inappropriate comments is what's stoppping you from putting up comments, your doing a very poor job as admin. Thanks! —Jessie1010 13:59 April 12, 2012 (UTC) : We looked at other wikis that had article comments enabled and most of what we saw were "me too", "LOL" and a lot of, to be honest, fluff comments and really inane comments. Very few of them were any kind of attempt to discuss what was on the page. : Those wikis had a lot of activity in the article comments, but those comments really didn't add any value to the page or help make the page better. It didn't seem to fit with the kind of show Phineas and Ferb is: an intelligent show that doesn't "dumb down" the scripts just because it's a cartoon and even adults can enjoy. So we decided to stick with the Talk pages and keep those focused on discussing how to make the page better. : For the people who want to express themselves, this can be done in a blog or a forum. We're trying to allow more flexibility in those than we have in the past. Our block policy already covers inappropriate comments and regular edits. : The decision to stick with Talk pages, blogs and forums was made at the time when blogs and article comments were being introduced. We went through a period where people spent more time talking to each other than building this wiki. So we cut back on the social networking. However, if you know of wikis that have article comments and are good examples of how article comments can really improve the quality of the page, let us know which ones they are and we'll take another look at it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Iloveferbmorethenyou16' status Hello RRabbit42, sorry for being AFK for a while and not make any significant edits in this wiki for a while, work and college have definitively taken a priority lately. I was truly amazed that Iloveferbmorethenyou16 was granted chat mod status, since the user has being known to spam and not follow the rules in the past. Also in the voting most users that do significant edits opposed such notions and those that supported it hardly edit at all in this wiki, I mean, I have never seen many people opposing before, most votes in the past have been unanimous in supporting users. Also most IRC users have found themselves amazed that a spammer has been granted such status whereas amazing users as KinHikari or PFMuffinStrike have not. I speak my mind in this. [[User: MysteriousForce|'It's Some Mysterious Force!']] ([[User talk:MysteriousForce|'leave a message']]) 03:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Mysterious Force. Iloveferb has not been a good user in the past, and shouldn't have been considered to be a chat mod. Also, I feel that Isabella and Lego Liker is not really a good chat mod either because he kickbans people over stupid reasons, like talking about the KCA/Spongebob. I think that Iloveferb and Isabella and Lego Liker shouldn't be chat mods anymore because of these reasons. Tpffan leave a message :D 03:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Even though I am one of the few that supported her I have to agree with Mysterious Force. We're Animani-- Totally insaney! Dana Delaney! Animaniacs! I also agree with this. Isabella and Lego Liker kickbans without warning, and the Opposes for the request had more weight than the Supports. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I also agree with MysteriousForce. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 04:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I am also agree.Phineas10 :Well, someone who is on often HAS to be one. Enough said. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 04:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I wrote a new article...I hope u like: The Place of the teacher Hi, welcome to my section, today we will analyze the metalingual part of this show...it has...come with me and you will see: METALINGUAL IN THE SERIES: The covers is a literary/ film technique widely used in this series, in "Phineas and Ferb" everything is in part due to the various guest stars in the series as the rocker Slash ("Phineas and Ferb Film: Across the Second Dimension"), the cyclist Greg LeMond ("Tour de Ferb"), the group "Bowling For Soup" ("The Quantum Boogaloo Phineas and Ferb"), the ex-boxer Evander Holyfield ("Rowdy Furious"), the host-creator of "Father of Family", Seth McFarlane ("As of Intellectuals"), the chef and presenter Jamie Oliver ("Meatloaf Surprise"), singers Clay Aiken, Chacka Khan ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs you!") and Kelly Clarkson ("A Family Christmas with Phineas and Ferb"), choreographer Kenny Ortega ("The Roller Coaster, The Musical!") to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh appeared in animated form ("The Fast and the Phineas") photo-animation ("Stone of the Area 3 States"). Several celebrities have also appeared to double lending his voice to minor characters, for example, Jennifer Gray turns to the science teacher from Doofenshmirtz Evil, Dr. Geevaarlijk, in "Oil on Candace" also in "The Peak", Ben Stiller is the voice of Peu Peu Khaka (enemy of "The Beak"), while his wife, Christine Taylor played the Peu Peu Khaka woman in the same episode, meanwhile, the famous actor Lorenzo Lamas Meap played in all appearances (indeed the issue that is voiced by Lorenzo Meap is a running gag in the series). These events and guest stars make the series develops metalinguistic function, a widely used resource in the current series, which is to refer to one's TV inside the TV, this can be done in several different forms: The first is to make the characters are aware of living in a series and break the "fourth wall" and interact with the public and other examples include: Monogram and Doofenshmirtz that drew viewers in "Phineas and Ferbnomenales Music Videos" Carl mentioned that living in a fictional series on "Play Imagine", Isabella and Gretchen cleaned the viewer's TV screen in "In the car wash," Perry who looked the audience in "Stars of Failure" or saying Candace "Agent Doof" you expect your problem is fixed before the next episode. The second is to reference / criticize television through their own actions, for example, "Gi-Ants", Heinz gets the turkey stuck in and says "probably not the first person to do that in a TV series "alluding to an episode of" Friends "or" The Curse of Candace "where Stacy criticizes the factories that make actors / actresses attractive / as to attract public, being the Disney factory best known for). The third way is to make referrals to the voice actors probably the clearest example is seen in "Phineas and Ferb Film: Across the Second Dimension" where Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his counterpart in the second dimension mentioned that the voice actor of Meap is the American actor Lorenzo Lamas, famous for "Falcon Crest", also seen in "Monotremado Misunderstood" where Major Monogram mentions a nonexistent military maneuver called "Marsh maneuver" (referring to the actor dubbing, and co-producer of the series, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh), this function metalinguistic television, used to make jokes and criticizing his own television series to do a little self-criticism, and, in turn, educate children about the real world.